


Inktober 2019. Day 8: FRAIL

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Existential Crisis, Fanart, Good and Evil, Healing, Inktober, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This has been inspired by a very ethereal Chapter 13 in "Doubts and certainties" by may_green. This chapter reveals how you can heal something beyond healing. You need a lot of hope for that. But hope is a frail thing, isn't it?





	Inktober 2019. Day 8: FRAIL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doubts and certainties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085538) by [may_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green). 

Whatever you heal might be in need of healing once again. A healer's hands know how unpredictable it all is. How uncertain. How frail. And yet... They heal.


End file.
